


Mirada Posesiva

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Mirada Posesiva

Labios rojos, mirada posesiva, manos inquietas, lengua movediza. 

Continué tocando el bajo mientras clavaba mi vista en esa chica con camisa blanca. Ella me miraba solo a mí, su mirada me recorría suavemente; se detenía en mis dedos y luego continuaban a mi rostro. Sus ojos me miraban admirando y saboreando cada parte de mí. Yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, normalmente nadie me miraría a mí teniendo al resto de la banda a mi lado, por lo que aproveché los minutos y la observé, la miré mirarme.

Miré al resto de las personas antes de poder enfocarme en ella nuevamente. Ella estaba murmurando cosas con sus amigas. Ella sonrió antes de volver a mirarme. Su sonrisa se mantuvo por unos instantes antes de cambiar a labios levemente entreabiertos y a una lengua que se atrevía a salir a remojar su comisura.

Luego de tocar, me le acercaría y la invitaría a salir.

Cuando terminamos de tocar, comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas; dejando paso libre a la siguiente banda. Mientras guardaba mi bajo, miré a la chica entre mis cabellos. Ella estaba recostada sobre sus brazos contra los asientos delanteros y su mirada estaba clavada en mí. Una de sus amigas le sacó una fotografía con su teléfono y ella lo notó. Dejó de mirarme y miró a su amiga. Luego continuaron sacando fotografías.

Fui el último de la banda en bajar del escenario y cuando lo hice, ella me estaba esperando. Sin dudarlo, le sonreí.


End file.
